Hidden Shadows/The Truth
The Truth is the major easter egg featured in Hidden Shadows of the Deathwish storyline by Interceptor7 and EternalBlaze. Overview The Truth is vital to the storyline in terms of defeating the storyline. Richtofen knows that the U.S. was keeping some immensely powerful ingredient in the White House, unaware of its power to stop the zombies. While searching for it, he realizes that the group must execute a puzzle in order to find the item. 'Step 1' All players must achieve at least 125 kills, which will make a certain type of zombie appear. This zombie looks aesthetically similar to the normal zombie encountered in the map, but has a golden aura. 'Step 2' By killing the newer zombies, they may sometimes drop something upon death. This is a gold piece, which can be used for the next few steps to come; the predicted outcome of when they will be dropped is purely random. The players must twelve gold pieces (4 players = 3 per player, etc.) in all to complete the next step. 'Step 3' In the third step, the players must find a secret door in the headquarters room. It can be found in the corner, but is hard to distinguish from the wall. It has twelve slots in it, where the gold pieces must go. This will activate the door and it will open to a secret passage; zombies cannot follow players past this point, but players cannot access this area without doing the easter egg. 'Step 4' At the end of the passageway, there is a small room with the Switcharoo, one of the minor parts of the easter egg, and a golden skull, which one player has to carry if on co-op (this replaces their weapons temporarily, leaving their teammates to defend them). On solo, the skull is carried, but the player can still use their weapons for balancing issues. 'Step 5' In the beginning room, there is a cabinet where the skull must be placed. On the cabinet's door, it will read "gold death" in smudged letters. The cabinet can be opened with the punch of the skull and it must be placed in. After this takes effect, all lights in the map will instantly go out for brief moments and one player will be gone from the game (if playing co-op). This player is instantly killed, but will respawn the next round with their weapons and perks back; the game's choice is completely random and does not depend on any factors whatsoever. 'Step 6' After one player is killed, more and more zombies start coming in, getting increasingly harder by the minute (whilst in the same round). If at least one of the players manage to survive this, Takeo (as the announcer) will congratulate them with one free (but randomly chosen) perk. 'Step 7' The characters still aren't satisfied and manage to get one clue on what to find in the map; Takeo tells them they must find an unactivated Monkey Bomb. It is hidden throughout the map, but can eventually be found hidden amongst the empty vodka bottles in the bar. 'Step 8' One of the players must take the Monkey Bomb and throw it into the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which will create a giant beam of light and in return, the players will get the respective item. They must get the final item at the spawn. End Products In addition to the item and completion of the easter egg, here's what the players get: 'Solo' *Gamer pictures of all characters (Xbox only) *100 Gamerscore, Gold Trophy *10000 points in-game *A free Pack-a-Punch 'Co-Op' *Gamer pictures (one per player, all randomized, Xbox only) *75 Gamerscore (each), Gold Trophy (each) *5000 points in-game (each) *First person to Pack-a-Punch gets it for free Category:Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze Category:Deathwish Category:Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs